Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of medical imaging, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for removing prospective motion correction from medical imaging scans.
Description
Medical imaging scans are required for various medical treatments and/or diagnoses. Some medical imaging scan technologies require that a patient be scanned for an extended period of time, and any motion by the patient during this extended period of time can introduce motion artifacts and other errors into the resulting images. Accordingly, motion compensation techniques have been developed to compensate for patient motion during a scan. Although motion compensation techniques can in many instances improve clarity of images, among other benefits, such techniques are not without deficiencies.